Drabbles Of Jisbon
by les goddam
Summary: A series of 50 cool oneshots, Most of them humor. Jisbon All The Way!
1. Underwear

I couldn't help but feel left out when I started to notice a lot of people doing the 'series of oneshots' thing. So I had to join in. I will be doing at least 50 oneshots, some related and others unrelated, on our favourite couple Jane & Lisbon. Btw, I need ideas, any thoughts??? please review and let me know what you think :D

Drabbles of Jisbon

Underwear

Lisbon had opted for her usual work attire that morning, even though the unexpected heat wave made her want to strip down to her underwear and lay on the CBI roof in hope of gaining a tan on her pale porcelain skin. However, she decided against it, one; because she didn't want to get fired, and two; because she didn't want to give Patrick Jane the satisfaction of everyone seeing her underwear, and therefore proving he was right. Right about her underwear that is, the infamous subject that was brought up into conversation last week, when Jane had correctly guessed that Lisbon wore Thong's to work. She could remember the conversation so clearly in her head, and she could remember Jane's smug face like it was tattooed on the inside of her eyelids.

"_Since when did this conversation become the topic of my, let me alter that. Your BOSSES, underwear?" Lisbon sat back stunned in her chair as Jane and Cho grinned at each other. Rigsby and Van Pelt, whilst subtly listening into the conversation, made sure they didn't look too, interested, being careful not to anger their boss further, even though they both knew that if anyone would be the brunt of Teresa Lisbon's anger, it would be Jane._

"_My dear, dear Lisbon. We were simply chatting about how, as a boss, how professional you are" Lisbon smiled sarcastically at Jane's attempt to divert her from the question she had asked._

"_Obviously! How could a conversation about your bosses professionalism not, turn into one about her underwear." she stood up, her coffee in her hand and ready to turn away from the conversation._

"_But that's exactly how it happened. We then began debating over how a woman could be that, professional." Cho sunk in his chair, holding his own coffee cup in front of his face trying to go unnoticed. Rigsby was edging ever so slightly away from the desk and towards the kitchen and Van Pelt was becoming more and more engrossed in whatever her laptop was doing._

"_And..?" Lisbon still stood, desperately wanting to forget the conversation and head into her office but feeling more and more drawn to what her consultant was going to come up with next._

"_And... I said that a woman couldn't be that professional and that you have subtle rebellions that always seem to go unnoticed but never the less, make you feel more, human, lets say." Now Jane stood up, edging towards her and only stopping when his mouth was near her ear and when she flinched with the unexpected contact._

"_One of your subtle rebellions Agent Lisbon, is wearing a thong, to work." He left her with that thought, and only turned back to watch the colour start to rise in her cheeks, and his favourite shade of red start to descend._

Yes, Lisbon remembered the conversation, extremely well. Especially given the fact, that three hours later, Jane got to see exactly what underwear Lisbon wore, and exactly how it looked laying on her office floor. Although Jane was right about the thong, no one else needed to know that.

**So here's my first drabble and I hoped that, one; you followed it, and two; you enjoyed it. Please review folks, to tell me how you felt about it and if you have any cool ideas for another drabble :D**

**-C x**


	2. Date

Drabbles of Jisbon

Date

Jane pretended that he didn't know why he had stayed so late at the CBI that night. When in fact the reason, was her. The her, who in front of him, was standing in a mesmerising Emerald dress. The her, who's shade of hair colour when in the sun, could distract him for a matter of minutes. The her, was Lisbon and Lisbon was getting ready for a date. Patrick Jane, did not like.

It wasn't as if he felt possessive towards Lisbon, he wanted her to be happy. To be truthful when he pictured Teresa Lisbon's future, as he did with most of the team from time to time. He would picture Van Pelt and Rigsby holding a red cheeked baby boy with thick auburn hair and Rigsby's appetite. He would picture Cho sitting on a beach somewhere, laying in the sun with a margarita in one hand and the latest novel to hit the shelves in the other. Lisbon. When he pictured Lisbon's future, he would be somewhere in the background, on one occasion he could see himself beside her. Holding a squirming baby, her hair thick with Raven curls and eyes that flashed from green to blue. He would go as far to say that on another occasion, he pictured this raven haired child growing up, with the temperament of her mother but a more calm portrayal that she would inherit from her father, she would grow up strong and beautiful, excelling in every level and achieving every thing that she sought after.

Maybe, Jane admitted, on another occasion. He had pictured **his** raven haired child, a grown women, grinning from ear to ear the 'Jane' grin that he had first noticed in her when she was three months old. He had pictured a sturdy man beside her, dark auburn hair and strong jaw, holding her by the waist, and announcing together that they had become engaged. It was on that same occasion that he pictured his first grandchild, and holding the new baby Rigsby, but already noticing a few of the Jane family characteristics in her. The raven hair and the flashing eyes, but still of course her grandfather Rigsby's appetite. This was how he pictured Lisbon's future, and somehow along the way it had become his future.

He focused back to the image in front of him, Lisbon's hair hanging in curls around her face and a small smile gracing her features. Realising that although, the future he had envisioned for her was what he would want most in the world, that just seeing her happy would suffice. Jane stood from his sofa and strode over to her, not failing to notice the confused expression playing on her face. He casually leant in and kissed her porcelain cheek, finding that the smooth surface made his lips tingle, he hesitated his lips still lingering ever so slightly on her cheek until he pulled away. Noting the expression on her face, one of hope, anger or sheer confusion he smiled and opened his mouth.

"You look beautiful" He walked away, hopefully not walking away from his future, but just delaying it ever so slightly. Lisbon stood for a moment, raising her fingers to her cheek and noticing the sudden feeling that graced the bottom of her stomach, that feeling made her want to stand up her date, and she did. That night, Teresa Lisbon favoured a Chinese takeaway in her office for a fancy meal in an Italian restaurant. Perhaps she would go to the restaurant another time, hopefully with a blonde haired man with blue eyes, the kind of blue eyes she could see in her future.

**That was probably the most confusing oneshot I have ever written and I hope to Jesus it makes sense, please leave me a comment if you Liked it, Loved it or Loathed it :D**

**-C x**


	3. Superhero

**Apologies guys bout the LONG wait on this update, and for anyone who's following my Red Reporting fic, im working on the new chapter right now and its a blinder ;) muchly deserving of lots of reviews. The reason for the long wait is because I recently was entered for early GCSE's even though Im only 15 but GREAT NEWS.......I got a B in my English GCSE Exam YAY! So thanks for the support and I hope you lurrve this chapter as much as I.**

**Love&Huggs**

Superhero's.

Lisbon loved the city, she would sit for hours on the roof of the CBI building, waiting and wishing for a miracle. The miracle in question, was something not even she had figured out yet. Today had been tough, one of those I-couldn't-be-bothered-to-get-out-of-bed-let-alone-try-to-please-anyone days. By god she hated them. So as an escape, she had come up to the roof, and found her usual spot by the edge, overlooking the scene below of the nights darkness illuminated by the city people. Her feet dangled over the edge, just how she liked it. She would swing her legs backwards and forwards subconsciously like when her father used to push her on the swings when she was a child. But those days were long gone by the time she reached 15, by then the relationship she had had with her father had changed dramatically from 'push me higher daddy' to 'Please don't dad'. Now, however, it was just Lisbon and the city and she refused to even think when she was up here, let alone relive past memories.

The breeze picked up and whipped Lisbon's hair about her face, the dark contrasting with the pale green of her eyes. She hadn't even noticed the other human being slip beside her, his legs too dangling off the edge and wishing for a miracle.

"Hey" The sheer shock that someone else was up here was enough to send Lisbon nearly swan diving off of the roof, and the sheer volume of his voice didn't help. She felt herself lurch forward and then her body was almost suspended above the lights below and there was a warm pressure on her arms. Yet after a moment of adrenaline and fear, she felt herself on solid ground again and resumed her position. Legs dangling and all, plus the feeling of anger at a certain blonde haired woman dangling consultant.

"Jane!? What the hell!" he formed a smile as a reply. "I could have.....died?"

"Meh, Doubt it Lisbon. You fight bad guys everyday, I don't expect your death will come at the hands of a building" Lisbon couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Bad guys? Seriously, I think you mean criminals Jane"

"Hey, they're bad guys and me and you, we are the Batman and Robin of this certain comic strip"

"I'm guessing your batman, and i'm robin?" He turned at looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips and one eyebrow raised.

"Do you even have to ask? You even said once, if I can remember correctly you'd make me a superhero costume. Teresa Lisbon, that time has come" This time Lisbon let out a full body laugh and Jane could feel himself mesmerised by it, focusing on every feature of her face. The little creases in the corner of her eyes when she laughed, the dimple on her right cheek deepened, and her eyes sparkled.

"You drive me crazy Patrick Jane" It was then Lisbon found herself not looking out onto the city any more, but into Jane's eyes, and his hand was cupping her chin gently into position. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lisbon realised something, looking into that man's eyes she saw the unknown miracle she had sought after every time she came up onto the roof, and she promised herself something. That she would never need to come up here again, and on the thought, she found herself leaning in closer to him, his scent tickled her nose and his warm breath prickled her neck, and before long his soft lips were creating other sensations on hers.

Miracles are found in places beautiful. Lisbon sought after hers in the night lights of a city, she found hers in the eyes of Patrick Jane. Her very own Superhero.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I neeeeeed to know what you though :)**


End file.
